


Poppy Bangs the Birthday Boy

by youll_never_guess



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Eye Contact, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youll_never_guess/pseuds/youll_never_guess
Summary: Poppy & Tora get nasty in the club ;)
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Kudos: 45





	Poppy Bangs the Birthday Boy

The deep base pounded through you as you crossed the dance floor and ascended the stairs up to the classy VIP section of the club. Your frilly satin satin dress was definitely attracting attention you weren’t used to. You scurried to the bar, hoping to fill up on liquid courage.

Tora had invited you to party with him for his birthday. You had never really gone clubbing before, and had no idea what to expect from the evening.

After downing a few shots, you wobbled on too-high heels over to a crowded couch you had glimpsed Tora at. You breathed a sigh of relief when you spotted him- but your heart stopped when you noticed his murderous glower.  _ And  _ the girl petting at his muscle bound arms. You watched closely as he leaned in close to her, whispered a few words that made her eyes go wide with fright, then scamper off.

Tentatively, you approached the frowning man. He invited you- he wouldn’t be mad at you too, right? 

“Hi Tora,” you cautiously made yourself known. You hadn’t expected the smile that lit up his face, or how soft and warm it made you feel inside.

You shifted nervously as his gaze turned to your outfit. His eyes raked across your ample bust, short shimmery dress, and _lots_ of exposed leg. He smirked devilishly and smiled in approval.

“ _ Damn _ you clean up good,” he murmured. He gestured for you to come closer, but you found that the girl who had recently vacated the seat beside Tora had quickly been taken. You squeaked in surprise as he tugged you into his lap. He said something more, but the crowd was so loud you could hardly hear.

“What??” you half-shouted in a rather not-sexy way.

His lips brushed your ear as he leaned in so that his words could be heard over the loud music. Shivers trace down your spine as his breath ghosted past your cheek. He murmured a sweet nothing about how you look breathtaking. You settle back into his broad chest, content to feel its vibrations as he continues to compliment you. His arms wrap around you, and he fidgets with the high hem of your dress.

“What’re you trying to do, feel me up with everyone to see?” You butt into his monologue of flattery as his hands drift dangerously far up your legs. 

“Maybe,” he replies with a devilish smile. “Just tryna make every guy in here jealous of me. It's my birthday- I’m entitled!” he protests your glare. You scoff, not quite agreeing, but he silences any arguments you had  _ by _ tugging your chin so that you’re looking into his eyes. He glances down at your lips and your stomach fills with butterflies, and for a moment the air feels electric. He pulls you in further to a searing kiss. 

You quickly forget any protests as his pillowy lips caress your own. His tongue gently slides into your mouth, and you can taste the vodka lingering on his lips. His tongue glosses across your mouth, and  _ why does it feel so good?  _ You relax into him, falling into a rhythm of the kiss. 

You pout as he pulls away, but it's only for a moment, as he readjusts you to straddle his hips. Your core goes molten as you realize that’s not a flashlight in his pocket. Teasingly you grind down on him, savoring the growl it incites. 

An embarrassing yelp escapes you as he easily lifts you, bridal style. You flush darkly as jealous men and women pause their conversations to watch knowingly as Tora carries you towards the bathrooms. You protest, but not seriously- you can feel his toned chest through his thin v-neck and it feels  _ divine _ . 

He enters the bathroom, blessedly empty. Tora sets you down on the icy counter, sending chills up your spine. You watch as he turns to lock the door, discreetly checking out his juicy ass while he’s turned. He strides back to the sink counter where you’re seated, and pulls you into a desperate kiss. 

You moan as Tora’s lips wander, pressing bruises into your neck. His hands push up the hem of your dress, and you savor his strong, calloused hands firmly gripping your ass. He tugs your thong aside, and strokes a thumb up your slick folds, then teasingly flicking your clit. 

Your breaths stutter and your mind goes a little blank as he continues his ministrations. Distantly, you can’t believe you're here, in a dark club bathroom with the hottest guy you’ve ever met essentially worshipping your body. Aren’t you just a wannabe-writer who’s boyfriend’s gaze always travels? You push the thought from your mind and just appreciate the waves of pleasure radiating from your core. You whine, grinding into his hand, wanting more.  _ Needing  _ more. 

“Quit stalling and just fuck me, Tora,” you demand in a rare moment of confidence. 

“Ooh, she gets feisty. I’m going to remember that,” he murmurs in your ear. But he obeys, making quick work of his belt and zipper. His jeans fall to pool around his ankles, and a thick, angry red cock jumps to attention. 

He rips open a condom, and rolls it down the shaft. He rubs the tip along your glossy folds, collecting as much lube as possible. Your hips buck forward, impatient. Finally, he cooperates, lining himself up to your pussy and slowly pushing in. (Of course his dramatic ass would try to make a moment like this suspenseful.)

His dick looks big, and feels bigger. Your mouth falls open, speechless, as he finally bottoms out. You wrap yourself around him, arms and legs interlocking to hold him still for a moment to revel in the overwhelming satisfaction of finally being _ filled _ . After a moment, you meet his lustful gaze and nod, encouraging him to continue. 

Enraptured, he rocks into you. His lips find yours, and soon he’s thrusting into you harder and harder. A hand reaches up to grip your hair, tilting your head back. Staring into your eyes, he presses a thumb into your mouth. You stare into him with huge eyes, and suck gently on his thumb.

“Good girl,” he praises you, and you felt yourself tipping into an orgasm. Just before you’re over the edge in orgasmic pleasure, you feel his incredibly hard cock start to throb, then jerks around inside you. Warmth spreads up your spine and pulses through your skull as you feel him cum hard inside you. Your back arches and pussy pulses, trapping Tora in place as you feel his dick throb.

After a few moments you sink bonelessly against the mirror behind you, gasping. He kisses you tenderly, before grabbing a few paper towels by the sink to dab at the sweat on your brow. 

“I may have ruined your makeup,” Tora sheepishly admitted.

“Definitely worth it.” 

  
  
  
Sometimes you have a moment that’s like, “How did  _ I _ get  _ here _ ?”. Definitely felt that way when I seriously thought, “What’s a sexy way to describe the color of a penis?” (I still don’t have an answer.) 


End file.
